dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Estalotte Abaddon
Estallote''' Abaddon is Milpheria's Queen from the House of Abaddon, one of the families from the Extra Demons, and a 2nd year high school student at Kaisei Academy. She is also Milpheria's personal maid. Appearance Estalotte is a gorgeous girl with long white hair and red eyes. She has a voluptuous figure and her body measurements are B104-W60-H87. Her hair reach her knees. Her height is 1.70cm. She also has white fox ears and 9 white phantom fox tails. She is mostly seen wearing a maid dress, her battle uniform and her school uniform. At school she goes by the alias of Youko Tenko and changes her hair to black and her eyes to golden. Personality Estalotte is a very kind and compassionate woman, especially towards her master, her master's family and her peerage. She holds her master in utmost respect and will do anything for her. She also loves children and likes to play with them. Most of the time she spoils them but there are times where she must punish them. A lot of times Estalotte was said to be an ideal motherly figure. Estalotte really hates Fallen Angels to the point where she would kill one the moment she saw one. She doesn't really care about the other religions or the current system Underworld has. She only wishes that she and her master can live peacefully. Estalotte is a peaceful woman and doesn't like to fight or involve herself and her master in anything dangerous. History Estalotte is the offspring of a demon and a kitsune. Her father was a high class demon from the '''Abaddon Family and her mother was a kitsune serving Kunou. When Estalotte was 10 years old, she and her family were attacked by Fallen Angels. They killed her parents and abducted Estalotte. They were a part of the Grigori that secretly were researching Artificial Sacred Gear without physical form. In other words, they were imbuing them inside the hosts. Estalotte was abducted in order to become a test subject. After many months of research and a lot of failures they managed to imbue successfully the artificial sacred gear in Estalotte's eyes. The experiment was successful but Estalotte was a child and couldn't control it. It resulted in the laboratory's destruction and most of the Fallen Angels died there. After escaping the lab, Estalotte walked for many days without food or water when she eventually passed out. She hadn't realized she had entered the territory of the Gremory family. That was when she was found by Milpheria Gremory. Milpheria brought Estalotte to the Gremory Household where she was welcomed very warmly. After spending one year with the Gremory's, Estalotte was hired as a personal maid for Milpheria. It was the only way for Estalotte to remain in the Gremory Household without her feeling indebted to them. When Estalotte became 13 years old, she enrolled to Kaisei Academy under the alias of Youko Tenko. At the end of that year, Milpheria made Estalotte her Queen. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Estalotte, even though being a Lower-class devil, her demonic power is on par with an Ultimate-class. Her demonic power is also enhanced due to the Bishop trait of her Queen Piece. *'Power of Hole': Estalotte inherited the House of Abaddon's Power of Hole, an ability which allows the user to create and control portals that expand and retract according to the user's will, and is able to absorb attacks and reflect them back as they choose. It is also possible to split the attacks that were absorbed and release it. Immense Youkai Power: Kunou once stated that Estalotte's youkai power easily rivals an Ultimate-class Demon. * Fox-Fire: Being the daughter of a kitsune, Estalotte has inherited Fox-Fire. Estalotte's Fox-Fire harvests the powers of fire, electricity and light. Demonic Fox-Fire Elemental Magic: Estalotte can combine her demonic and youkai powers and enhance her elemental magic. It is said that even a simple spell from the combination of both her powers can easily kill a High-class Devil. Magic Expert: Estalotte shows great diversity in casting spells and specializes in using elemental magic. * Elemental Magic: Estalotte excels at natural elements like lightning, ice, fire, earth, air and water. * Defense Magic: She has been shown to be able to use magic to strengthen the power of her defense by focusing on the Rook trait of her Queen piece, to protect herself as well as others from powerful attacks. Immense Speed, Strength and Defense: Due to the Knight trait and Rook trait of her Queen Piece, Estalotte has reached a whole new level when it comes to speed, strength and defense. Master Spearman: Estalotte is immensely skilled with spears. Master Tactician: She is a tactical combatant, preferring to attack her opponents with plans and objectives rather than simple brute strength. Her favorite tactic is to attack her opponent's weak spots and create an opening for her to strike. Master Technician: Estalotte is a technique type fighter. Flight: Being a Devil, Estalotte can use her wings to fly. Equipment Golden Dragon Eye of Distortions: It's the artificial sacred gear that was implanted in Estalotte's eyes and gave her the ability to control the gravity force. The source of this sacred gear is a low-class dragon that was able to manipulate gravity. At the beginning, Estalotte couldn't control the sacred gear but after months of training and a lot of advice from Milpheria's father she was able to fully master it. * Gravity Field: She either increases or decreases the gravity in an area. She has also used this spell in a small area around her increasing the gravity so much that all attacks were landing inside that area and never touched her. * Gravity Shot: She creates small orbs of gravity energy attacking her opponents. These orbs also change the gravity if they land a hit. * Gravity Infusion: She can infuse her weapon with the power of her sacred gear. * Golden Black Hole Scale Mail: The balance breaker of the Golden Dragon Eye of Distortions. It creates a black golden dragon armor. In this state, Estalotte gains an immense boost in power, speed and defense and her gravity spells increase in power by tenfold. She gains also access to the spell Black Hole. * Black Hole: A gravity spell that can only be used when Estalotte has activated the balance breaker. She creates a large ball of gravity that vaporizes everything it touches due to the immense gravity. Kogitsune-maru: A demonic spear passed down through generations among the leaders of the youkai. It has the power to absord the life force of those it cuts and steal randomly one of their abilities. Kunou gave this spear as a present to Estalotte when she became Milpheria's Queen. Trivia * Estalotte is based on Ara from Elsword Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Youkai Category:Fanon Hybrids